Oracular Smuttacular
by dougelo7
Summary: Random smuttakes of Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice... pretty much any TwiCharacter I feel like including. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Oracular Smuttacular**

A/N: Only Straight Women and Gay Men Will Like This.

Edward dove into the sparkling blue water, relishing the cool sensation against his muscles. As his head rose up back into the chilly air, he shook out his bronze hair, spraying the liquid all over himself. A small hand pushed his locks from his eyes, and he tilted his face into its warmth. Edward turned to look at Bella.

She was magnificent in her lush blue two-piece, water dripping down her curves. She shook out her hair, smacking his chest with it. A seductive smile spread across her lips as she bent over slowly to pick up her goggles, affording a generous view of her ass to the entire pool.

Jacob, who was bobbing over in the deep end, turned to see Bella's taut cheeks rising into the air. His dick twitched and hardened, thrusting forward into the water. He breathed in and out, faster and faster, his abs rising and falling, as his arousal intensified almost to the breaking point.

Seeking his desperately needed release, Jacob flexed his biceps as he swam over to one of the water jets. Shamelessly, he needily shoved his hand down his trunks, gripping his cock and squeezing its russet shaft. He pumped furiously, breathlessly, as the stream of water carresed his length, his semen-filled balls flying around underwater as he slammed himself home. Pleasure overtook his every thought and he gritted his teeth, growling, as he looked over at Bella. The sight of her thighs rubbing together did it. He let loose the deep, resounding noise of a man about to blow, throwing his head back to expose his tan neck. He cried out and gasped as his seed shot out, hot waves of orgasm crashing through the teenager's taut body, sending him into lusful oblivion.

Jacob briefly rested his head on the side of the pool, his hands hanging against his sides, fatigued by his frenzy. With another surge of hormonal desire, he pushed himself out of the water, relishing the feeling of the water traveling down his chest, muscled thighs, and large feet.

Edward's arousal from seeing his woman being so sexy was intensified by the thrill of seeing another guy approaching. He strode confidently, obviously proud of his rippling brown muscles.

"Hey, I'm Jacob," he said to Bella. His husky voice and hot body made her wet instantly, the liquid dripping into her swimsuit. Thank God she was already wet from the pool.

"And I'm Bella," she cooed seductively. She slid her thighs together, rubbing against her clit, loving the sweet friction.

"And I'm Edward," he said in his deep voice.

Bella decided to take the lead. "Well, let's go get to _know_ each other a little better. The sauna feels _so good_…"

The three teens sauntered over to the wooden hut, each lost in their own erotic fantasies. The boys were barely keeping their hard-ons at bay as Bella bent down to open the door.

The sight of steam parting as Bella's catlike figure stalked through it further entranced the two very wanting males. She lowered her small body onto the steamy bench and the guys sat down next to her, rubbing their warm, muscled arms against her cool skin.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Bella trilled in her girly voice.

"Alright, I'll go first. Bella, truth or dare?" Jacob spoke.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your bikini."

With a sly smile, Bella wiggled her legs as she slid off her thong. Her shaved center, dripping wet with hot arousal, made Jacob's and Edward's teen dicks stand straight up in their trunks.

Their control almost snapped when she slowly slid off one shoulder strap, then the other. Bella then slid the small piece of cloth over her head, revealing her two perky breasts, the nipples already hard from just how hot the whole thing was.

She proceeded to croon, "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your trunks."

He grinned, pulling the shorts off himself. His hard cock sprung out, tempting the other two with its thick, pulsing allure.

Still grinning from being able to show off his eight-inch shaft, Edward said, "Jacob, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he responded.

"I dare you to suck my cock."

"Alright," he said, "I never back down from a dare."

Grinning, Jacob strode over, then lowered himself slowly onto his knees. Edward spread his legs eagerly as Jacob lowered his head.

He plunged Edward's rock-hard dick into his mouth, secretly loving the sweet flavor of another man's penis. Edward growled with pleasure as Jacob's lips slid over the length of his shaft, coaxing him closer to orgasm.

Edward spread his legs as far as they could go, pushing Jacob's black-haired head down further, shoving his dick needily down his throat.

He roared as he shot hot semen into the guy's mouth, wave after wave of unbelievable ecstacy rolling through his body. It was his first gay blowjob, and he loved every second of it.

Bella was furiously rubbing her clit at the hot scene, aroused more than she'd ever been before. She was pushed over the edge as Jacob licked the semen from Edward's long shaft, not leaving a single drop forgotten.

Every nerve in her body exploded as Bella came, and she cried out in delight as her juices spurted out over her fingers. Gasping, she almost collapsed, but managed to cling to the wall of the sauna to steady herself.

Also gasping, Jacob huffed, "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare, he grinned slyly.

"I dare you to fuck Bella until she can't even walk."

"Gladly."

He stood up, his cock swinging around as he positioned the swollen purple head at her soaked entrance. With a lustful thrust, he shoved himself entirely into her.

Bella squealed in delight as Edward pumped his dick in and out of her. He was egged on by her need for him, and he thrust even faster.

She screamed as she came, her walls closing like a vice around him. He roared once more as he blasted his cum into her, both of them writhing in pleasure.

Edward, thoroughly exhausted, threw himself onto the bench. Bella caught her breath before lifting her head to give the boys one more evil look.

"Jacob, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said quickly, wide-eyed.

"I dare you to let me suck your dick until _you_ can't even walk."

He grinned and eagerly spread his tan legs wide. Bella crawled toward the sex god on all fours, prolonging the moment.

Not able to take the wait any longer, Bella began frantically licking and sucking at Jacob's massive russet shaft. He threw his head back and moaned, each swipe of her skilled tongue bringing him closer to his much-needed climax.

She then switched tactics, plunging Jake's cock down her throat, ignoring her gag reflex. Sucking him just felt _so good_. Her hair swung wildly around as her head bobbed up and down on his shaft so fast it was a blur, and he began bucking back up to meet her every stroke.

Jacob opened his mouth wide and scrunched up his eyes, readying himself for the explosion. At that very moment, Bella finally managed to get his entire length into her mouth, and she gently bit down on the base of his shaft.

He shouted so loudly that the other two probably lost a good part of their hearing. Sperm poured out of the tip of his penis like it was a fountain, Bella barely able to swallow it all.

It seemed like an eternity had gone by when Jacob's orgasmic cries had faded to blissful moans, but it also meant that whatever had just happened was over. The three retreived their respective swimming apparel from the floor and appreciated the sight of one another's naked bodies for one last time before they were, once again, hidden.

They walked out of the sauna, each of them heading toward the showers, for what would surely be… Round 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: "Oracular Smuttacular" will be on an episode-by-episode basis. The characters won't remember what's happened, and they'll probably be in different places each time. Basically, this will just be a collection of all the smut I write. :D**

Anywayz...

* * *

Directions: copy and paste this into whatever word processor you prefer, then use Find and Replace to put your name into all the blanks. I used three underscores, FYI.

(BTW-- if you're a guy, you'll need to also switch the "vagina" and "she" references. xD)

Result: a custom SmutFic, just for you! :D

* * *

**Insistence**

SmutFic for ___

___ stepped up to the Baskin Robbins counter, eager to get her beloved ice cream. She tapped her foot impatiently, silently begging the food service worker to move faster. Damnit, she was hungry and she wanted the ice cream NOW.

She was so engrossed with her fixation on the treat that she didn't notice two guys walking up behind her. ___ thought she felt someone looking at her, but she dismissed it as irrelevant. Besides, turning to look at someone for no good reason was just plain creepy.

It wasn't until she'd finally been handed the bowl of frozen delight that she realized just who had been there behind her the whole time. It was none other than Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson, but she preferred calling them Jacob Black and Edward Cullen in her head because it made them seem all the more sexy.

She froze as the two guys grinned and looked her up and down. Her heart must have stopped beating as Jacob's moist lips parted to grin boyishly at her. Edward gave his own famous crooked smile before he spoke in that velvet voice, "Hello, and who might a beautiful girl like yourself be?"

"GIR!" she gasped nervously. Blushing with humiliation, she feebly amended, "___."

Both guys threw their heads back in laughter, chuckling with merriment at ___'s randomness. She was snapped out of her reverie by an intense longing to touch their muscled necks…

Nervously, she queried, "Whoa, I can't believe it. Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson! Why are you here in Yokosuka? How did you even walk in public without being dogpiled on by all the crazy fangirls in this city??"

They grinned once more, Jacob saying, "It's perfectly alright if you want to call us Jacob and Edward."

___ smiled, glad she could use the aliases without translating them first in her head. She looked back at Edward questioningly.

"Coming here was my idea. The reason why no fangirls came running is because there are none left - I sent a lookalike to walk around other parts of the base so I could look around the 'best US base in the Pacific' to find a Navy BRAT who also doesn't worship me so I could ask her out."

Jacob, laughing, said, "Same here. I heard Rob, oops, Edward talking about it and I wanted to come along to… help."

___ could not believe her ears. This was hands-down the best thing that had EVER happened to her. She was about to become the girlfriend of Robert Pattinson, plus she got to meet Taylor Lautner…

"So, ___, maybe we could sit down and get to know each other a little better…" Jacob said in his deep voice.

She nodded eagerly, excited to see what would happen next.

The conversation went fairly well, the boys learning all about ___ and she about them. Her ice cream was long gone, having been quickly consumed by the combined forces of both Jacob's and ___'s spoons.

Looking up at her from under his lashes, Edward silkily asked, "___, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" she chirped.

"Uh…" he hesitated, "Well, you know how I don't have a girlfriend, right? Since I don't, I haven't… uh… had sex in awhile, and I'm _really_ horny right now…"

___ was sitting stock still. She could not believe her ears.

"___, can I have sex with you?" Edward begged, his green eyes sparkling with longing.

Before she could say a word, Jacob, who had been staring at ___'s chest, added, "I would _love_ to… participate in whatever is about to happen. Can I, please??"

Now as red as a tomato, ___ looked down at her lap and slowly nodded.

Edward and Jacob whopped, slapping each other a high five. They were as excited as schoolboys, and all because ___ had agreed to let them fuck her. She grinned sheepishly and waited for the boys to say something.

Jacob spoke first. "Let's do it now. There's _no_ way I'll be able to wait. She's just _so hot_…"

Nodding feverishly, Edward showed his approval. They all stood up, Jacob leading the way out of the food court.

He strode across the sidewalk, the wind not moving his short, gelled hair but instead pushing his shirt back onto his muscled chest. ___ gasped and instantly became wet at the sight of Taylor Lautner's rippling abs, the excitement magnified by the idea of what he was about to do with her.

Jacob lead the way into the girls' bathroom, which was unoccupied, probably because of the doppelganger Edward that was still out and about. He lead the way into the disabled person stall, and Edward shut the door behind himself after he stepped in.

The boys began undressing at exactly the same time. They first removed their shirts, the sight alone of the two men's ripped six-packs making ___ even hornier. Jeans went next, their boxers teasing ___ with the promise of what lay inside. Finally, ___ held her breath as both Jacob and Edward slowly pulled down their underwear, their - for now- soft dicks flopping out into the air. Her eyes went wide as she saw how massive the two shafts were already, thinking of how much bigger they probably were when hard.

Coming out of her trance, ___ slowly began removing her own clothes. The boys watched with wide eyes as article after article of clothing was pulled from her body, and their penises twitched with excitement as she removed her underwear.

As if knowing instinctually what to do, Edward stepped forward and stuck his hips out. ___ lowered herself onto her knees, licking her lips as she contemplated the slowly hardening cock in front of her. She slowly licked it, eliciting a moan from Edward. Taking it as encouragement, she leaned over and took his cock head into her mouth.

The taste was like nothing she'd ever tasted before. It was mildly sweet and immensely satisfying, urging her to do more. She began bobbing her head up and down, sliding her lips over his now rock-hard shaft, meeting each thrust of his cock head with a swipe of her tongue.

He began thrusting backward and forward, driving his dick further down her throat. She needily grabbed his balls, rubbing them feverishly as her own arousal began dripping onto the floor. ___ had just gotten the entirety of Edward's penis into her mouth before she squealed in surprise.

She took Edward's dick out of her mouth temporarily to look down, still pumping it with her hand to make sure he didn't become unhappy. To her immense and pleasurable surprise, Jacob had positioned himself beneath her and had proceeded to being licking, sucking at nipping at every part of her center that his skilled mouth could reach.

___ threw back her head in ecstasy, her hair tickling Jacob's massive dick as it rocked back and forth in time with his tongue thrusts. She could barely concentrate enough to manage it, but somehow she resumed sucking Edward's dick.

The combination of having Robert Pattinson's eight inch cock against her tongue and Taylor Lautner's tongue swiping at her vagina was simply too much. ___ tensed and squeezed Edward's muscled leg right before it happened.

As Jacob gently pulled at her clit with his teeth, ___ was sent blasting over the edge. She couldn't think or even see as an orgasm exploded through her. She felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure, but wave after wave of ecstasy continued pounding her senses into oblivion. She was sure she was screaming at the top of her lungs, but it didn't matter. She was in the middle of a three-way with Edward Cullen and Jacob Black.

The last bits of her orgasm left ___ tingling as she began intensely licking and sucking at Rob's massive, pale cock. Her tongue pulled the loose skin along with it as she licked the entire length of his shaft, pushing in the soft material of his cock head as she finished the swipe. Rob was groaning in pleasure, begging ___ to please make him cum, to please suck him dry. She rubbed his balls, gently squeezing and then licking each one, then holding them down as she pulled on the skin in-between with her teeth.

She returned her attention to his dick, plunging it all the way to the back of her throat. ___ heard Rob start groaning louder and louder, moaning her name. Suddenly, "Oh God… ___, I'm about to come! OH MY GOD!!! AHHHH…" he cried as he blasted his hot, white jizz into her throat. She swallowed the delicious, creamy liquid as quickly as she could, but Rob just kept cumming and cumming, gasping as his never-ending orgasm shook him to his core…

Rob slumped onto the floor sometime later, exhausted by the blowjob he'd been given by ___. As if he'd been waiting for his turn like an impatient little boy, Jacob stepped forward.

"___," he said in his deep voice, "Please. I'm _so_ horny after watching you and Edward… can I _please_ fuck you? I'm begging you!!"

She grinned sheepishly before nodding her agreement. Jacob motioned toward the handlebar on the side of the stall. ___ walked over to it and grabbed on, nervous about what was going to happen next.

Jacob strode over to her, his brown cock swinging around temptingly. His face immediately hardened into the determined look of a guy who wanted sex, and wanted it NOW.

___ barely had time to bend over before she felt Jacob slam himself into her. She cried out in ecstasy as he thrusted into her very core, his massive dick rubbing every single nerve inside her vagina. He rotated his hips as he dove in and out of her, stirring around to make sure he didn't miss anything at all.

She felt his curly pubic hair brushing against her butt as he penetrated as deeply as he could go, his balls bumping against the insides of her thighs. ___ reached down between her legs to grab ahold of them, massaging Jacob's balls to get him to cum for her. She heard his breathing getting shallower and shallower as his thrusts became faster and faster. To help him climax, ___ pushed back to get him even deeper inside her. She clamped down on his cock, feeling another orgasm building inside her.

Not able to take the wait any longer, ___ screamed, "FUCK ME, JACOB!!! FUCK ME AND COME FOR ME NOWWW!!!!!"

With an answering roar, his cock twitched and blasted semen into her, spurt after spurt filling up whatever space wasn't already occupied by his massive length. She felt the jizz sliding down her legs, leaving trails of creamy white. It wasn't that sight that did it, though. It was the sounds Jacob was making.

His choked gasps of pleasure, accompanied by the motion of his huge dick sliding out of her pushed her over the edge once more. ___ squealed with delight as her body twitched and shook with the hot waves of orgasm that were blasting through her entire being.

She had to once more grab the bar for support as her legs gave out, but her knees never touched the floor because a pair of strong hands pulled her up by the arm, and another supported her waist. ___ could tell who was supporting her waist, but it was because she could feel the soft, sticky penis pressing into her back as his warm, muscled arms pulled her against his chest. Edward was already fully clothed, looking perfectly normal. He grinned shyly at ___ when she made a face at him, then she pulled away from Jacob.

Once they all were cleaned up and had their clothes back on, the two boys silently took ___'s email address, knowing that they would definitely want to see HER around more often.


	3. Chapter 3

This one's a bit shorter, but it's still up to my usual level of smuttastic-ness. :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Oracular Smuttacular

Edward just couldn't take it anymore. He HAD to jack off, and he had to do it NOW. He asked the teacher for a bathroom pass and rushed off to do the deed.

He ran into the bathroom, quickly selecting the stall closest to himself. Edward hurriedly shut the door, pulled down his jeans and boxers, and eagerly went to it.

He began groaning loudly, wondering in the back of his mind why he hadn't done this sooner. The thrill of masturbating in a school bathroom, where he might be caught by a teacher, made it all the more exciting.

He froze when he heard small, timid footsteps close to his stall. It was several seconds before the person spoke.

"E-excuse me, but are you okay? It sounds like you need my help."

Edward grinned from ear to ear, unable to stop himself. She had thought he was in pain or something when she'd heard his moans. It was just too funny.

"Yeah, I _do_ need your help, in fact. Would you mind stepping into the stall?" he requested, opening it with his spare hand.

He saw a pair of black stilettos stalking toward him before he saw… _her_. It was Bella Swan, in the same stall as Edward Cullen. He felt himself get harder from the excitement as her lustful chocolate eyes raked over his half-naked body.

She slowly stepped forward, closing the stall door behind her and sliding the lock into place with her manicured nails. Bella slowly turned her head toward him, need clouding her expression like a hurricane in the Savanna.

Realizing what she wanted, Edward quickly spread his legs as far as the narrow stall would allow. He did it just in time, as Bella collapsed onto her knees in front of him and began licking and sucking like she was a starving child and his dick was the only food left in the world.

The skillful swipes of her tongue made Edward moan even more as she pulled him closer and closer to his climax. He desperately gripped at the rim of the toilet bowl to steady himself as he felt his hips begin bucking up to meet every bob of her head. It was as if his dick had taken control of his body, robbed his mind of its influence. He wanted to cum, and nothing was going to get in his way.

It was then that Edward became resentful for the first time that day. Bella removed him from her mouth to pant from the stress of deep throating his entire dick and balls at the same time. However, his frustration only lasted for a moment because she then started to unbutton her blouse. With a sly smile, Bella reached behind her and unhooked her bra, then grabbed Edward's hand, making him pull it off of her soft, warm breasts.

His mouth watered as he eyed the two erect nipples, their allure making him crazy to suck and nip at them. Yet again, though, Bella had another idea. She moved forward and slowly went even lower. His cock slowly slid through her cleavage, becoming surrounded by the warmth of Bella's womanhood. They both loved the feeling, and her soft moan betrayed just how much pleasure Bella was in.

She slowly started bouncing. Edward heard her knees tapping against the floor as Bella slid her boobs over his shaft. He moaned louder than ever when she reached up and firmly pushed the two mounds even tighter together and then began kissing the head of his dick whenever it reached her mouth.

For the third time, Edward was about to cum. As if she had a friggin Spider Sense, Bella pulled away from him, once again denying him his release. Then she began taking off her tiny skirt, pulling her thong down along with it. Edward's eyes went wide as he realized what he was going to get to do.

Bella, now naked except for her stilettos, climbed up onto Edward's legs like a predatory lioness. She slowly lowered herself further toward Edward's pulsating dick, his mouth dry with anticipation. He gasped as he felt her moist entrance rubbing against his cock head, ever so slowly tempting him with the promise of sex.

At the exact same time, both teens ran out of patience. Edward bucked upward into Bella's pussy at the exact same time as she slammed herself down onto his length. She screamed with ecstasy as Edward began frantically thrusting himself in and out of her. He reached up to hold her breasts still, which had been bouncing around in a likely painful way from his movements.

Bella must have decided to abandon all wishes for privacy, because at that moment she leaned her head back, ticking Edward's balls with her hair, and screamed, "FUCK ME, OH MY GOD FUCK ME!!! YEAHHHH!!!!! AHHH! HARDER!!!!"

That did it. Edward's eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned louder and louder. He felt Bella's walls closing around him, begging him to bestow his seed upon them. Suddenly, Bella reached down and began quickly pumping Edward's dick between her forefinger and thumb at the same time as she began bouncing faster than ever.

With a roar, Edward blasted his cum into Bella like a fire hydrant set loose into her core. His arms smacked into the walls of the stall, his head slammed into the porcelain reservoir, and his feet kicked out, striking the door over and over, as massive tsunamis of orgasm emptied his mind of any thoughts that were left and made his entire body feel like it was on fire with ecstasy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Bella squealing and moaning, her nails digging into his shoulders as she, too, came with the force of a nuclear bomb.

All too soon, Edward's orgasm faded, and he found himself panting along with the school slut, Bella, who was collapsed onto his sweaty chest, her tresses tickling his abs and her breasts pushing against his pecs.

After a few moments, Bella slowly stood up and put her skirt and blouse back on. When Edward looked at her questioningly, wondering why she hadn't put her bra and panties on as well, she smiled slyly and bent over to stuff them into his backpack.

"Those… are for you, stud…" she crooned in her popstar voice, reaching up to kiss him with her strawberry-lipglossed mouth, her hand slowly trailing down his arm and then chest to rest on the slowly deflating hulk of his erection. She slowly stroked his shaft before whispering, "Let's do that again sometime…"

Grinning, Edward walked with her out of the stall and then into the hallway. He stopped dead, seeing a tall, lean Indian boy and two couples, a girl with short, spiky black hair who was holding hands with a southern-looking dude and a sexy blonde with her arm around the large school quarterback. They were all gaping lustfully at Edward and Bella. Edward's mortification instantly became pride as he realized they'd overheard his little bathroom fuck with Bella, and obviously wanted a piece of the action. Turning back around, he strode back into the bathroom, beckoning at them to follow and get a taste of what Edward Cullen can do…

* * *

**If you have any requests for future chapters, include them in your REVIEWS! :D**


	4. Chapter 3, Alternate

I redid Chapter 3 as a gay scene with Edward and Jacob, for those of you that like that kinda stuff. Enjoy. xD

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Alternate Events**

Oracular Smuttacular

Jacob just couldn't take it anymore. He HAD to jack off, and he had to do it NOW. He asked the teacher for a bathroom pass and rushed off to do the deed.

He ran into the bathroom, quickly selecting the stall closest to himself. Jacob hurriedly shut the door, pulled down his jeans and boxers, and eagerly went to it.

He began groaning loudly, wondering in the back of his mind why he hadn't done this sooner. The thrill of masturbating in a school bathroom, where he might be caught by a teacher, made it all the more exciting.

He froze when he heard slow footsteps close to his stall. It was several seconds before the person spoke.

"Are you okay? From the sound of it, I think you might require my assistance."

Jacob grinned from ear to ear, unable to stop himself. He had thought he was in pain or something when he'd heard his moans. It was just too funny.

"Yeah, I _do_ need your help, in fact. Would you mind stepping into the stall?" he requested, opening it with his spare hand.

He saw a pair of skater shoes walking toward him before he saw… _him_. It was Edward Cullen, in the same stall as Jacob Black. He felt himself get harder from the excitement as Edward's lustful green eyes raked over his half-naked body.

He slowly stepped forward, closing the stall door behind him and sliding the lock into place with his pale fingers. Edward slowly turned his head toward him, need clouding his expression like a hurricane in the Savanna.

Realizing what he wanted, Jacob quickly spread his legs as far as the narrow stall would allow. He did it just in time, as Edward collapsed onto his knees in front of Jacob and began licking and sucking like he was a starving child and his dick was the only food left in the world.

The skillful swipes of his tongue made Jacob moan even more as he pulled him closer and closer to his climax. He desperately gripped at the rim of the toilet bowl to steady himself as he felt his hips begin bucking up to meet every bob of Edward's head. It was as if his dick had taken control of his body, robbed his mind of its influence. Jacob wanted to cum, and nothing was going to get in his way.

It was then that Jacob became resentful for the first time that day. Edward removed him from his mouth to pant from the stress of deep throating his entire dick and balls at the same time. However, Jacob's frustration only lasted for a moment because he then started to unbutton his shirt. With a sly smile, Edward grabbed Jacob's hand, making him slowly pull off his shirt, revealing Edward's creamy six-pack and taut pecs.

His mouth watered as he eyed the two erect nipples, their allure making him crazy to suck and nip at them. Yet again, though, Edward had another idea. He reached out and took Jacob's warm cock in his hands and began slowly pumping it up and down, relishing the feeling of the soft cockhead compressing like a cottonball at his touch.

He started going faster and faster. Edward's fingers were a blur as they worked themselves frantically over Jacob's massive brown shaft. It was no longer only saliva that was lubricating Edward's movements, since Jacob's penis was now dribbling freely with precum.

For the third time, Jacob was about to climax. As if he had a friggin Spider Sense, Edward pulled away from him, once again denying him his release. Then he began taking off his well-fitting khakis, pulling his own boxers down along with them. Jacob's eyes went wide as he realized what he was going to get to do.

Edward, now naked except for his skater shoes, climbed up onto Jacob's legs like a predatory lion. He slowly lowered himself further toward Jacob's pulsating dick, his mouth dry with anticipation. Jacob gasped as he felt Edward's moist entrance rubbing against his cock head, ever so slowly tempting him with the promise of gay sex.

At the exact same time, both teens ran out of patience. Jacob bucked upward into Edward's butt at the exact same time as he slammed himself down onto his length. Edward grunted with pleasure as Jacob began frantically thrusting himself in and out of him. Jacob reached up to hold Edward's dick still, which had been bouncing around in a likely painful way from his movements.

Edward must have decided to abandon all wishes for privacy, because at that moment he leaned his head back and screamed, "FUCK ME, OH YEAH JACOB FUCK THAT ASS!!! HARDER!!!"

That did it. Jacob's eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned louder and louder. He felt Edward's walls closing around him, begging him to bestow his seed upon them. Suddenly, Edward reached down and began quickly pumping Jacob's dick between his forefinger and thumb at the same time as he began bouncing faster than ever.

With a roar, Jacob blasted his cum into Edward like a fire hydrant set loose into his core. His arms smacked into the walls of the stall, his head slammed into the porcelain reservoir, and his feet kicked out, striking the door over and over, as massive tsunamis of orgasm emptied his mind of any thoughts that were left and made his entire body feel like it was on fire with ecstasy. Somewhime in the back of his mind he heard Edward groaning and crying out with pleasure as Jacob's fingers on his own massive dick stroked him to oblivion, his fingertips digging into Jacob's shoulders as he, too, came with the force of a nuclear bomb.

All too soon, Jacob's orgasm faded, and he found himself panting along with the school stud, Edward, who was collapsed onto his sweaty chest, his perfect face pushing into his russet neck and his warm cock thrusting into his hip.

After a few moments, Edward slowly stood up and put his pants and shirt back on. When Jacob looked at him questioningly, wondering why he hadn't put his boxers on as well, she smiled slyly and bent over to stuff them into his backpack.

"Those… are for you, sexy…" he half-growled in his deep voice, reaching up to kiss him with his mint-flavored mouth, his hand slowly trailing down Jacob's arm and then chest to rest on the slowly deflating hulk of his erection. He slowly stroked his shaft before whispering, "Let's do that again sometime, why don't we…"

Grinning, Jacob walked with him out of the stall and then into the hallway. He stopped dead, seeing a small gathering of people, a girl with short, spiky black hair who was holding hands with a southern-looking dude and a sexy blonde with him arm around the large school quarterback, and a furious-looking brunette whose nipples were poking through her thin blouse, betraying her arousal. They were all gaping lustfully at Jacob and Edward. Jacob's mortification instantly became pride as he realized they'd overheard his little bathroom fuck with Edward, and obviously wanted a piece of the action. Turning back around, he strode back into the bathroom, beckoning at them to follow and get a taste of what Jacob Black can do…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Oracular Smuttacular

Emmett stepped into the locker room's hot shower, moaning deeply with contentment as the heated water trickled down his warm, muscled back. This was one of his favorite things to do- walking around naked in the deserted Kinnick locker room after school. The risk of being caught excited him, and he grinned with cocky triumph as he playfully twisted his hips around, making his dick flop wildly around as it smacked into his thighs and the wall. Oh, if only the gym teacher knew just what he was doing to defile the place…

He froze suddenly as he heard footsteps approaching. Oh, God, he was in for it now. Emmett ducked behind a corner as the intruder stepped out into the light.

His mouth began watering with desire when he saw… _him_. It was Jasper Whitlock, the school stud, and he, too, was standing there naked. Emmett's eyes grew heavy with lust as he eyed the quarterback's long, pale shaft hanging limply from the small bush of blonde hairs; its length was creating an oh-so-lickable indent in Jasper's ballsack that tempted Emmett almost over the edge. It was a great testament to Jasper's junk that it kept Emmett's eyes off his rock-hard six pack, toned pecs, and perfect, tanned face.

Emmett must have been breathing heavily because Jasper suddenly spoke in his husky Southern voice. "Uh, hello? Is anyone there?" he asked shyly.

Before Emmett could say anything, Jasper strode toward his hiding place and rounded the corner. He, too, stopped dead, looking Emmett up and down with a hungry look in his eyes. Emmett saw his dick twitch and begin to harden, then looked up to see that Jasper's eyes were locked onto his own massive cock, his mouth hanging open with awe.

As if in slow motion, Emmett raised his hand and began stroking his dick. His fingers glided lightly over his shaft, pulling along the loose skin as his member slowly stood up at attention. Jasper suddenly started wildly pumping his hand up and down his own rock-hard cock, his hand slamming him home as his balls flew wildly around.

Emmett didn't know how, or why, but all of the sudden he reverted to his primal instincts. Reason and logic went out the window as he reached over and grabbed hold of Jasper's cock, knocking his own desperate hand out of the way. When he protested the sudden lack of control, Emmett fixed him with a death stare and growled. "This dick is _mine_," he snarled.

Jasper's eyes rolled back into his head as Emmett's skilled fingers pumped him closer and closer to his climax. Suddenly, Emmett got down onto one knee and latched his lips onto Jasper's massive length, his head bobbing up and down as fast as he could. Jasper began moaning as he felt himself nearing the point of no return. Emmett began swirling his tongue around Jasper's dick with every bob of his head, making Jasper clench his teeth and groan in pleasure. He then formed a ring with his forefinger and thumb and pumped the base of Jasper's cock, sending him over the edge.

"Ahh!! AHHH!! AHHHHH!!!!!" Jasper cried in his cowboy accent as he blasted his cum into Emmett's hungry throat. Jasper kept cumming and cumming, crying out in ecstasy, but Emmett was quick enough to gulp it all down, licking the remains off of Jasper's shaft.

Emmett was about to walk away when Jasper suddenly got down on _his _knees. He gazed longingly at Emmett's huge, pulsating cock before he crammed it into his mouth.

Emmett moaned softly as Jasper began working more and more of his length down his throat. He copied the tongue swirls Emmett had utilized, but added his own trick- Jasper somehow suppressed his gag reflex to completely deep throat Emmett, even managing to get his balls behind his bottom teeth.

The feeling of Jasper not only sucking his balls, but also squeezing his cock with his throat sent Emmett over the edge. He leaned his head back and groaned softly as his cum spurted into Jasper's mouth, pleasant waves of hot orgasm rolling through his body. Jasper made sure to clean him off with his warm tongue before leaning back and standing up.

After he pulled up his jeans and boxers, Jasper nodded and slowly walked back out of the locker room, as if nothing had ever happened. Emmett was disappointed that he hadn't left a phone number or anything. Then, when he went to pull up his boxers and shorts, he saw it. Jasper had dropped a gum wrapper with his cell phone number on it. "Haha, I'll _definitely_ be using that…" Emmett thought as he himself strode proudly out of the door, into the blinding sunlight of the Japanese afternoon.


End file.
